


My Sister's Tags

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Death, Dog Tags, Fighting, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: On a trip to Hunter HQ  Gladiolus finds something he never wanted to see.





	My Sister's Tags

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this took a bit of a turn, but it really proves that he learned something after Surviving the Darkness. I hope you like it! Leave me some feedback! Sorry for any mistakes I got lazy after the second go over.

As the truck pulled into Meldacio, Gladiolus’ stepped off the back of it. Turning quickly he helped unload supplies, not that there was much. Carrying one of the crates to their supply house he looked around. Before it was open, back when he still had a prince to be a shield for, now a fence wound around it, hoping to deter the smaller deamons that might try and find shadows to sneak through. The buildings were worn down already, held together with patches over the walls and all the windows had long ago been boarded up. This place wouldn’t last much longer.

Once everything was unloaded, Gladiolus went to check in the load with whoever was in their poor excuses of an office. Stepping in the door he let out an annoyed huff at the empty room before walking around the desk. He’d just leave a note about it and get back to work, he had no interest in waiting until they decided to come back.

Moving some papers in his search for a pen, he found a set of dog tags laying on the desk. Wrapping a hand around them he gave a thoughtful hum. He had thought all tags went to Dave, so he could find their families. Maybe, he thought, there wasn’t family left for them anymore, the thought made his chest ache. Turning them in his hand he ran his thumb over the name if there was no one left to remember them, he would. As he read the name he felt his blood go cold.

“Iris Amicitia”

“No, no. Six please, no.” Reading the name, he hoped it was only his eyes playing tricks on him again, he read it a third time. No matter how long he stared at the tags the name didn’t change, it was always her. It may have been awhile since he heard from her last, but he could never have fathomed this. She was hardly seventeen, he didn’t know she was old enough to be a hunter yet. Pressing his other hand against his face, he tried to stop the tears burning his eyes. 

Finding them on the table he didn’t know how long she was gone. They tried to keep in touch but, he couldn’t remember when the last time he had spoken to his sister. Grief fell way to anger as he gripped the tags tighter, feeling them bite into the skin. Dave should have known these belonged to his sister and come to him, how many times had he spoken to the man and never had he told him of his sister.

Charging out of the room he went looking for the other man, he had every intention of giving him a piece of his mind. Before he could find him, another hunter found Gladiolus, stopping him in the street.

“Hey, Gladio! Ready to head back out?” The man tried to guide Gladiolus to the truck, but he held his ground, holding up his sister’s tags.

“Gotta talk to Dave first.” His voice was gruff, and he made to leave when the man chuckled and gave his arm a tug.

“You’re kidding, right? Dave gave up on returning tags months ago, too many dead to keep track of. Toss them on the desk and meet me at the truck. Someone will take care of them, probably save ‘em up and melt them down for metal.” Walking away with a wave the hunter left Gladiolus standing in the middle of the outpost feeling more alone than he had ever felt. More tears burned his eyes as he put the tags on with his own. Resting his hand over them a moment he steeled himself and went back to the truck, there was work to be done.

They didn’t make it far, an Iron Giant blindsided them, sword sending their truck tumbling. As he hit the ground, Gladiolus rolled, trying to disperse the impact. Groaning he tried to move, gasping out in pain, he hoped his ribs were only bruised. The truck at least landed the right way, but in the darkness, he couldn’t see the extent of the damage. He couldn’t see the others, he hoped they were safe in the truck. 

Pulling himself up to his feet he called his sword, staring the daemon down. It was only an Iron Giant, he could handle it. With a battle cry, he charged at the beast sword raised over his head. The first strike and Gladiolus heard the crack of its armor weakening. Grinning he swung at its side, trying to keep out of range of its sword. 

He had been mostly successful until a strong pull started to bring him closer to its outstretched hand. With a grunt, Gladiolus tried to run, but every lift of his feet sent him closer to it and soon he cried out feeling his ribs shift in his chest as he was lifted from the ground. As the grip tighten farther, he tried to get his hands free, hoping to pull himself away. 

Suddenly the pressure disappeared and he felt like he was flying through the air. That feeling came to a sudden stop when he crashed into the cab of the truck. Struggling to get to his feet again, a hand wrapped around his middle, he turned to the cab.

“Do you two plan on getting and helping or are you just gonna enjoy the show?” Inside he found the two leaning against the restraints, heads hung.

“Shit, you two better not be dead in there. Like hell, I can drag that shipment back on my own.” Grunting, he pushed himself off the truck and back at the Giant. Barely dodging its swing, Gladiolus managed to get behind the Iron Giant, he swung into its leg hoping to knock it down. Digging its sword into the ground the Giant kneeled. Not willing to miss his chance, Gladiolus found his way to it’s back, striking a final blow through its neck. On shaky legs, Gladiolus forced himself to the truck. Throwing open the door, it clattered to the ground.

“Figures,” he mumbles to himself, checking the driver, the one who told him about the tags. No pulse, unbuckling the hunter he dragged him into the bed of the truck. The other hunter was still breathing, and he sighed in relief, at least one of them lived. Crawling into the driver’s seat, he prayed to the Six and turned the key. Well, it sounded like it was tearing itself apart, but it turned on and that was more than he was expecting. 

Driving as quickly as he could to avoid bringing too much attention to the loud vehicle he went back to the outpost. He could hear them trying to find him, the growling was always uncomfortably close. When the lights came into view, he could have cried, pressing down on the gas.

The gates opened at his approach and the truck wheels in slowly. It continues as people move out of the way, yelling at the driver to pay attention until it finally stalls and dies. For a long moment, no one moves, waiting. It’s Dave that finally opens the door, immediately calling for aid.

When Gladiolus woke, he was laying on the most uncomfortable bed he had ever been on. With a groan, he tried to sit up, but he felt someone’s hands on his chest. Blinking his eyes open, Gladiolus tried to look around him. The room was dimly lit, but he could see a bookshelf near the end of the bed, and a desk nearby. It must have been a bedroom, he didn’t think anyone got those to themselves anymore. Turning to look at the rest of the room he saw Iris looking down at him from where she sat in a chair, pressed against the bed. 

Eyes wide, he tried again to sit up, reaching out for his sister. This time she didn’t push him back, wrapping her own arms around his neck as he pulled her onto the bed with him. Shoulders shaking he held onto her, pressing his face against her shoulder. 

Crying, Iris leaned against her brother one hand resting on the back of his head. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt and she cried harder, squeezing him.

“Gladdy, I thought I lost you. Dave said they could hardly find a pulse when they pulled you out of the car.” Squeezing his sister tighter he shook his head, “I found your tags, you were dead. I was sure I lost my baby sister.” Iris let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

“I’m not a baby anymore! I’m seventeen, Gladdy.” Relaxing, Gladiolus wasn’t ready just yet to let go of his sister. Instead, he sat up a little smiling at her.

“You’re always going to be my baby sister. And as my baby sister, it’s my job to protect you, I can’t do that if you’re a hunter.” With a huff, Iris pulled away from her brother, though she still sat close on the bed, and crossed her arms.

“I do just fine as a hunter!” Before Gladiolus could counter her, she spoke again, “Besides, I have Cor with me. He never lets me go alone, we watch each other backs!” This time Gladiolus crossed his arms and pouted.

“You didn’t think your big brother was good enough for a partner, huh? I see how it is.” There was no bite in his words, but he still seemed displeased. Iris sighed and shook her head. 

“Of course you are, Gladdy! But I knew you wouldn’t let me be a hunter so I had to go to the only person I knew better than you.” Smiling, she shrugged her shoulders, “he didn’t want to let me either, at first. I had to prove to him I was good enough to join him on hunts.” The siblings were quiet for a while after that, the only sound was their breathing.

Carefully, Gladiolus pulled his sister’s tags from around his neck. Looking them over again, he ran a thumb over her name, remembering how much it hurt to lose her. Smiling, he placed them over her head where they belonged.

“Tags are always worn, no matter what, alright?” With a nod, Iris launched herself into her brother’s arms again. It was going to be hard knowing she was in danger, but she was an Amicitia, he could trust her.


End file.
